Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Daisy has been revealed as a playable character during the E3 2018 Nintendo Direct of the 12th of June, 2018. It is her first time as a playable character in the Super Smash Bros series. She is the 13th character in the roster but with the Echo mention. She is Peach's Echo character. Daisy will be unlockable. Moveset As an Echo Fighter for Peach, Daisy shares her moveset with her. Although, Daisy does have her own unique pose, taunts and victory animations, as well as her own voice clips. Along with some differences in the way her attacks are performed. She also has her own slot as well as her own palette swap, though it is not known yet what gameplay differences she and Peach have (damage output and defense). So far here are the differences known between Peach and Daisy movesets: *'Aesthetics' - Daisy has a more energetic idle animation, with her arms held up by her side. - Daisy uses a Blue Toad instead of a red one. - During her neutral special, Daisy looks towards the Blue Toad attacking her opponent instead of closing her eyes. - Daisy has flower and petal effects for her attacks instead of hearts. - Daisy has different taunts and victory animations. Her intro is different as well. -Daisy's left hand is bent during her parasol descent, whilst's Peach's arm is straight. *'Aerial attacks' - During her up aerial, Daisy performs two rainbow attacks instead of one. *'Special moves' - Daisy's variant of Peach Bomber shoots foes downward instead of upward Side special.PNG|Side Special Down_throw.png|Down Throw Down_taunt.png|Down Taunt Side_taunt.png|Side Taunt Sakurai stated that the Smash team will continue to work on her until December 2018, month of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate release, leading to the possibility of more uniqueness in the her moveset. Design While many would say that Peach and Daisy Smash outfit are the same, one could notice that there are in fact way more differences than between their current Mario dress. Here are they : ( (*) means that these features come from the Mario universe) Dresses : * Peach’s has one dark pink frill at the bottom while Daisy has two orange frills (*) * The “tribal-like” design at the bottom of the dresses don’t depict the same shapes for Peach and for Daisy. More, Peach’s one is golden while Daisy’s is white. Same goes with the “tribal-like” design surrounding the dress jewel * The lace present on the lower part of the dresses doesn’t depict the same patterns. Peach’s lace is "aerated" while Daisy’s is more compact and shows flowers. * The cuffs are bigger on Peach’s dress than on Daisy’s dress. * Peach's collar ends with a thin white border while Daisy's remains simple with a little pattern on it. But while Peach doesn't have customized "cuffs end", Daisy has (*) (depicting the same shape as her collar) with the same patterns as on her collar. Crowns: * Daisy’s crown is smaller than Peach’s. (*) * The patterns described on the crowns are different for each, more Peach’s one features a mushroom at the top of it, above the main red jewel, while Daisy’s doesn’t feature anything special. * Daisy’s crown is made of lighter gold compared to Peach’s. (*) * The "separation" is placed lower on Peach's crown that on Daisy's crown Other : * Peach’s gloves end with a golden border. Daisy’s end with nothing in particular. * Daisy's gloves depict daisy patterns while Peach's depict random patterns. Peach also wears a ring. Palette swap Upcoming... Official website page Since Daisy is a fighter with her own slot, she got her own page on the official Super Smash Bros. website Gallery Smash02.png Smash05.png Smash03.png Smash04.png Smash01.png Smash06.png Smash07.png ss_6.jpg|An alternate costume: Daisy in a white dress Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros.